Poems
by Whitesiren
Summary: Collection of poems I made about love, sorrow, pain...from the different POV of the characters on AYC (i just realize that the poems ive written here are a bit fluff, also i dont think they're that great. but feel free to read it anyways and review)
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: My collection of poems base on the different characters of Ayashino Ceres.

            Aya's P.O.V

Never thought I could love someone,

As much as I love you,

My whole world seems to stop,

And I need you so badly, that it hurts too much.

How can my world change so much?

And it had started when I first met you,

These deep raging emotions, so out of control,

A burning passion that consumes my soul.

Though you had hurt me so much,

When you left and forgot about me,

Nothing had seemed to matter anymore

And I longed for you to come back and hold me once more.

I had stared deep into your eyes,

And saw the loneliness that exists there,

And all I wanted to do for the rest of my life,

Is to make that sadness disappear.

My entire life is crumbling down on me,

I'm losing all the people I love,

New secrets are being told to me,

And I don't know who I am anymore.

I want you to stay, here with me.

Forever, in eternity

So much love that exists in my heart, 

I never want this feelings to stop,

Even if you're gone and it would torment me endlessly,

The time and love we shared together would be enough.

Note: Please review!


	2. Yuhi's thoughts

Author's notes: These are Yuhi's feelings when he thought about Ceres/Aya and Chidori.

            Yuhi's P.O.V

I once loved a goddess,

Her once pure heart corrupted with rage,

I loved her and she seemed to like me

Yet she belongs to another

And even with this knowledge I still fell helplessly in love with her.

I watch her and admire her strength,

I yearn to hold her and make her mine,

And it hurts me that she calls out another's name,

And before I knew it, my life will never be the same.

Every time I look into her eyes,

I saw love but not for me,

But for another, who maybe needs her more than me,

All I can do now, is keep her safe,

And be there to wait, until she finally sees,

That I'm still here waiting, for her to finally love me.

But sadly you cannot fight destiny,

And it was too late, before I knew it, 

That I also held someone's heart and caused her so much pain.

I had been so callous that I didn't see the truth,

And with her last dying breath,

She told me she loved me,

And she will always look down from heaven,

And continue on loving me.

How can I be so dense? Was I blinded so much?

That I couldn't see forever in her,

And made her feel all the pain that I went through,

And I realized it too late, that my own goddess came down to care for me.

And when I looked into her dying eyes, 

I realized that I had cared for her so,

And if I were given another chance again,

I'd spend the rest of my life letting her know. 

Note: Please review!


	3. Chidori

Disclaimer: I don't own Chidori or any other characters of Ayashino Ceres.

Author's notes: Chidori's thoughts about her guilt with her brother and her love for Yuhi.

Chidori's P.O.V

No matter how many times, 

I beg on my knees and pray,

It will never bring back what you lost because of me,

And I will live with that guilt for the rest of my days.

Until you can walk again,

And believe once more in your dreams.

I'm so…sorry. Sorry that I had been so selfish, 

I promise that I'll make thing all right again,

If it wasn't for me none of this would ever have happened,

And this mounting guilt is eating me alive inside.

I'll be strong, though I want to give up,

I'll do my best, to smile though I want to cry,

To pretend that everything will be alright,

To give you hope, and in your eyes I'll see life.

There's this power that exists within me, 

Even with this power, I can't protect the people I love,

And even if it scares me,

I'll fight till the very end.

Then something happened…uncontrollable feelings of love,

It's too much for me to understand, 

But it just feels right that I won't deny how it feels,

Though my Love may not feel the same, I'll keep on loving him…

Until he finally sees…that I love him so much that it kills me.

Behind this little girl's body is a young woman,

Waiting to be loved,

 To be cherished forever…beneath the eternal stars above.

It brought great joy to my heart that you came…even for me,

That you sought to save me…though I know you love another.

Thank You. That I know that you'll miss me,

You're wounded cries brought tears of gratitude and love in my eyes,

Gomen… though I promised to be strong…

I'll have to let go, I'll have to leave you though I don't want to.

And in my last dying seconds in your arms, when you held me ever so gently,

Begging me not to leave,

I fancied that you loved me, as much as you loved her,

"Aishiteru…Yuihi." I uttered as I felt your tears falling at my face,

As my entire body started feeling numb, 

You brought your lips close to mine for a kiss,

You're last farewell and a memory that I'd cherish forever.

I'll watch you from above and protect you,

And dream of a life where we can be together,

In another life, in another time,

Somehow, somewhere in someway,

I'll keep on dreaming and waiting for that day.

Author's notes: Please review!


	4. Tooya

Disclaimer: I don't own Tooya or any characters from AYC.

Tooya P.O.V.

No recollections of a past that everyone has,

Everyday I put on a mask,

No memories of a life, a childhood, how I came to be,

Everything is so blurry.

I don't know how to act on these emotions,

How everyone expects it to be,

So I hide it all deep within, and do what I'm told 

So that one day I'll finally be able to live a life all on my own.

I have no one, no identity just a name,

A name no one will remember, when I'm gone.

I'm not human, so tell me what am I?

I desire to live a life, a life I can call mine.

But then I met you and there's these emotions I can't explain,

Everything changes how I see the world, 

That it can offer me wondrous things like the love that you've shown to me.

You loved me with all your heart,

Though I can't even show you,

How much I love you back,

But still you kept on loving me, 

And it brings hope and light to my empty heart. 

Damn them all, who tries to keep us apart,

Keeping my head filled up in lies of a different love and life,

They didn't know, that I was meant only for you,

My mind can't deny my heart, no matter how many empty lies they've filled my head.

I'll always come back to you.

I hurt you so many times,

And I want to kill myself for that,

For every tear that falls from your angelic face,

How could you still love me? With all that I've done?

Words remain unspoken but you must know that I love you, with all that I am.

I'd give you the world if you ask for it,

All that I have, All that I can give,

I'd lay it all down before you,

To show you that I love you…in a way I know how.

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciated it a lot.  


	5. Aki

Disclaimer: I don't own Aki or any other characters of Ayashino Ceres.

I'll always look out for you,

Ever since we were little I made that vow,

I wont let anyone hurt you,

I'll even save you from yourself somehow.

You were always so impulsive,

Fiery and free,

You have such a talkative mouth,

You never cease to amaze me.

Remember when we held each other's hands when we were small?

I felt so safe then, so connected with each other,

Nothing will come between us,

Though we may always bicker and fight,

Beneath all that is a love that wont fade.

But how could everything change in just one night?

From siblings to mortal enemies,

From my annoying sister to my former lover,

Myself that I've always known,

Change into this stranger, Possessive and cruel.

I never asked for any of this,

I just want to do my part,

To end all this madness,

Reclaim my old life before.

I never felt so lost,

Aghast as my own flesh and blood tried to kill me,

Accusing me of crimes,

I know nothing about,

I need to find out the truth,

Before this confusion drives me into insanity.

Sorry Aya, I did try my best,

I just wanted to know the truth,

I never meant to lose myself,

And cause you so much misery and pain,

I didn't want to abandon you doing all the work,

I did what I thought was best.

I don't know what to do anymore,

What to think, what to believe,

I may be only deceiving myself,

But I tried to hold the other me back the best that I could.

Remember that I'll always love you,

I just want you to be happy,

Untroubled and free,

Please live both of our lives,

Since I cant seem to be able to go back to the way on who I was anymore.

I don't want to see you cry,

So brush those tears aside,

I may not be there when you give birth to you're child,

But I'll always look out f or you as I promised,

I'll find a way to protect you even if I am no more.


	6. Ceres

Disclaimer: I don't own Ceres or any characters from Ayashino Ceres. 

Ceres Thoughts

Revenge is bitter, as it is sweet

My curse will span through the ages

My vengeance will seek its way through time and space

May heaven take pity on you, for I will not,

I'll rid the world of my mistakes

And I'll cry in silence of my own heartbreak

I shouldn't have fallen in love.

Is this what power does?

It corrupts the weak human's heart

It controls, it possess

It took away my lover

And it was my fault that he was obsessed.

Obsessed by power, greed and desire to conquer

He desires more and more until it took him over the edge

Why am I too blind to see it?

The man that I once loved is now dead

I killed him

I killed the goodness and love in him

And in his eyes I see a stranger

Cruel, selfish, and horrible

How could someone change so drastically?

He hurts me now…he hurts my child

Everyday I'm getting weaker but now I'm no longer blind

How could he hurt me? In the worst possible way

If he really did love me, he wouldn't be like this

And now I'm beginning to doubt, if he ever did love me at all.

My foolish, foolish descendants

You desire too much what you are not meant to have

You are fated to live your mortal life

On earth with your two feet

Fated to continue fight, for life and death

Fated to be weak, powerless until your last breath.

The 16th moon and stars have passed

And I've succeeded in coming back at last

Frail human soul, I am you

You cannot fight me, do not resist

Just close your eyes, I'll give you sweet dreams to keep.

Free me…release me

Return to me my robe

Let me finish my task

Let me go home.

A/n: I haven't updated my poems here for awhile because the AYC series stopped showing on AXN, but now it's showing again so I guess I have some inspiration back. 


End file.
